<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too much of everything except you by astorywithnoend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829724">too much of everything except you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend'>astorywithnoend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, M/M, Sensory Overload, autistic carlos rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The touch made Carlos realize everything around him, how warm he was in his sweater, how bright the lights are, how annoyingly squeaky that one place in the floor was, how strong Seb’s hold on him was." Carlos finally tells Seb that he's autistic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too much of everything except you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another rehearsal. Carlos walked into Miss Jenn’s office to check if anything needed to be done before they started blocking Be Our Guest. Instead of the smiling teacher, he saw a struggling substitute leaving for the day. “Hey Miss Mack, is Miss Jenn not here today?”</p><p>“No, she had professional development. She left a note for you, though.” The teacher handed Carlos a note that read “Carlos, please teach choreo to Be Our Guest today. So sorry I can’t be there.”</p><p>Carlos took a deep breath and walked into the bomb shelter, where students were talking loudly before rehearsal. “Okay, everybody!” He called as he put his bag down. “Miss Jenn isn’t here, we’re doing Be Our Guest. Seb, can you play?”</p><p>Seb nodded at his boyfriend and went to the piano. Carlos started to teach choreography. “Next is just kick ball change and then twirl into your next positions which I am about to give you.” He grabbed his notebook and started moving people around. Some of the students started talking to each other in a whisper which pierced Carlos for some reason. “Stop talking!!” He yelled slightly too loud.</p><p>Seb moved from the piano and put a hand on Carlos’ shoulder, “You okay, honey?”</p><p>The touch made Carlos realize everything around him, how warm he was in his sweater, how bright the lights are, how annoyingly squeaky that one place in the floor was, how strong Seb’s hold on him was. He pushed Seb’s hand off of him and muttered something about a break before going to the hallway. He sat on the ground and put his phone to his face, trying to cool himself down. He heard footsteps head his way and Carlos covered his ears and started to rock.</p><p>“C-Carlos?” He heard Seb’s soft voice say, slightly frightened. Carlos, without looking at him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down to sit next to him. “What’s going on, Los?”</p><p>Carlos continued to rock. “C-can you get my water bottle and the blue pencil case from my bag?”</p><p>Seb nodded and went back to the room, leaving Carlos in the hallway. The students looked at Seb curiously. “I think we may have to put off this rehearsal. Carlos is okay, just probably not well enough for today. Have a good afternoon, everyone. Try to leave out that door instead of this one, okay?” Seb picked up both of their bags and went back to Carlos who had his hand on his throat and was humming. “Here’s your stuff, baby.”</p><p>Carlos took a sip of his water bottle. “I’m sorry, Seb.” he managed to choke out.</p><p>“Do not apologize, Carlos. We all get overwhelmed, it’s okay.”</p><p>Carlos took out his blue pencil case and fiddled with the zipper, realizing he should tell his boyfriend the truth. “It’s not just being overwhelmed. I-I’m autistic. I was having sensory overload. Too many noises, lights, everything. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s hard to talk about.”</p><p>Seb smiled at his boyfriend, though Carlos couldn’t make eye contact with him at that moment. “I’m really proud of you, Los. I love you.”</p><p>Carlos smiled for the first time through their conversation. “I love you, Sebby.” He finally opened his pencil case to grab a small plush. He squeezed it and held it up to his face. “You’re gonna think I look stupid a lot of the time now that I don’t have to hide being autistic from you.”</p><p>“You don’t look stupid.” Seb said. “My younger sister is autistic, actually. Maggie.”</p><p>Carlos smiled, “I feel stupid for not realizing that earlier. She’s so autistic now that I’m thinking about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember one day you were talking to her about Beyoncé’s discography and I didn’t know if I was ever going to get you out of it.” The two laughed.</p><p>“Should we get back to rehearsal?” Carlos asked, finally feeling sort of better.</p><p>“They all went home. I already texted Miss Jenn. Told her Ricky and Nini were fighting again and we couldn’t get work done.” </p><p>Carlos laughed and looked at his boyfriend. “I love you.” He leaned in and pecked his lips.</p><p>“I love you too.” Seb checked his phone for the time. “Rehearsal doesn’t end for another few hours. Want to come over?”</p><p>Carlos nodded as he switched his small plush for a small fidget toy, put his pencil case in his bag, and got up. They both left the school and headed for Seb’s truck to head home. </p><p>They eventually got to Seb’s farm. Carlos was staring at Seb a lot of the ride and Seb finally looked back. Carlos looked to Seb’s nose and cheeks, how they moved when he smiled at him. “Can I kiss your cheek, Carlos?” Carlos happily nodded, letting Seb kiss him. </p><p>Carlos then kissed Seb’s lips. “I love you a lot.”</p><p>Seb smiled even bigger. “I love you a lot, too, Los.” Seb got out of the truck, got his bag from the back and unlocked the door of his house for Carlos. They walked in and saw Seb’s sisters, Georgie and Maggie at the kitchen island, Georgie helping Maggie with some homework.</p><p>“Maggie, it’s just this plus this times that.” Maggie heard Georgie’s words, but still looked at the paper, confused.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Seb said, getting a snack from the cupboard.</p><p>“Hey guys right back at ya.” Georgie smirked. “Maggie, Seb and Carlos are here.”</p><p>“I know.” Maggie said. “Did you see Beyoncé’s new instagram video?”</p><p>“Of course I did!” Carlos smiled. “I didn’t know I needed her singing Dance With Somebody but I absolutely did.”</p><p>Maggie agreed, but stayed focused on her math homework. Georgie looked at Carlos’ hand. “Did you steal that from Seb?” She gestured to the toy in Carlos’ hand. “Maggie used to have the same one.”</p><p>Carlos tried his best to make eye contact with Georgie. “It’s mine, actually.”</p><p>Seb looked at Georgie and then Carlos. “Is it okay if I tell her, honey?” Carlos nodded. “Carlos is also autistic.”</p><p>Maggie smiled. “Yo twins! Knew Seb dated you for a reason. He loves me too much.”</p><p>Carlos laughed. “When Seb told me you’re also autistic I felt so stupid. Like we have the same fidgets, like how did I not put it together?”</p><p>Maggie laughed and Seb handed a cookie to Carlos. “If you ladies don’t mind, I’m going to steal my boyfriend away now.” Maggie jokingly protested but Carlos followed Seb up to his room. “Do you want to watch anything?” Seb said, sitting on his bed.</p><p>“Can we watch Lemonade? I’m not sure if you could tell, but Beyoncé is one of my special interests. Along with HSM, but I have had enough of that after last semester”</p><p>Seb laughed. “Of course we can watch Lemonade. Do you want to cuddle?” Carlos nodded and snuggled into Seb. Most couples put on a movie and ignore it by making out the whole time. They still did that, but only when Carlos wasn’t telling Seb every fact about every song and costume. Seb just listened to his boyfriend ramble. There was a moment they both looked at each other and thought, “Yeah, I could get used to this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was nervous to write this because even though I'm autistic, I didn't want to mess it up. I really hope I didn't and I hope you enjoyed this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>